


Dans la Toile

by AkaUsa



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Bad Ending, F/F, Fuck Or Die, Manipulation, Tragedy, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: Une version alternative du combat contre Arachné, où celle-ci sait des choses et manipule les événements d'une toute autre manière. Et Médusa se voit forcée de suivre ses directives, afin d'avoir une chance de retourner la situation en sa faveur.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Medusa Gorgon





	Dans la Toile

**Author's Note:**

> Note du 27/11/2020 : J'ai pas mal édité et fait quelques rajouts à ce texte avant de le poster ici mais je préfère cependant utiliser la date –approximative– de sa publication originale sur ff.net, afin de garder un peu d'ordre dans la publication chronologique de mes histoires courtes.

L'antre d'Arachné était plongée dans une demi-obscurité angoissante et les épaisses toiles de fil blanc la traversant de part en part empêchaient d'en déterminer clairement les limites. Seul le centre se détachait du reste, encerclé d'immense piliers de pierres et illuminé d'une lueur pâle irréelle, les invitant à s'approcher.

Cependant, il s'agissait aussi du nid de la sorcière et l'énergie de son âme pulsait de tous côtés, s'infiltrant par chaque pore de la peau. Médusa ignora la sensation écœurante qui s'installait dans son estomac et le frisson dans sa nuque. À ses côtés, Maka se frotta brièvement les bras pour y chasser la chair de poule, tenant fermement son arme de l'autre main. Sur une rangée de marches reposait le cadavre d'Arachné, visage blême et inerte.

L'attaque vint du dessus, d'où l'âme de la sorcière, entourée de fumées nocives telle une boule de folie gazeuse, se précipita vers elles. Le petit groupe esquiva sans difficultés, l'ayant sentie venir à son aura meurtrière, et Médusa contre-attaqua sans tarder.

Quand ses flèches se refermèrent sur l'esprit de sa sœur, elle ne crut pas un instant pouvoir gagner si facilement mais il lui fallait tout de même tenter le coup, évaluer les capacités d'Arachné sous cette forme déroutante. Cet emprisonnement ne dura pas longtemps. À peine se fut-elle échappée de la prison vectorielle que son aînée se mit à la railler.

Elles échangèrent ainsi plusieurs tirades tandis que Maka regardait la scène, probablement sans savoir si elle devait attaquer ou oser le moindre mouvement. Médusa s'apprêtait à commenter l'apparence absurde d'Arachné –quelle idée d'abandonner son corps physique pour se jeter dans les bras de la folie, pensait-elle vraiment que c'était ainsi qu'elle influencerait sur le monde ?– mais celle-ci la prit de vitesse.

« Non contente d'être incapable d'ensorceler celui sur lequel tu avais des vues, te voilà à devoir faire équipe avec Shibusen. Enfin, je suppose qu'amadouer cette gamine est davantage à la hauteur de tes capacités. Comme c'est pathétique. »

Médusa resta interdite un instant devant ses paroles, ne comprenant pas totalement où sa sœur voulait en venir tout en étant consciente, au ton de sa voix, qu'il y avait un sous-entendu caché quelque part. À ses côtés, Maka se tenait tendue, visiblement mise mal à l'aise par la tournure de la situation et cela agaçait Médusa qui s'impatientait. Elle ne l'avait pas amenée ici pour meubler la pièce au cours d'une vaine conversation entre sœurs. Arachné eut un petit rire condescendant qui résonna étrangement dans l'immense salle obscure, en la voyant ainsi muette.

« Oh, je suppose qu'il faut y voir là une faille dans tes capacités d'observation et d'analyse. Tout le monde n'a pas à son service une nuée de familiers capables d'observer le monde pour soi, après tout. Oui, mes chères araignées ont entendu bien des choses, parfois il suffit juste de tendre l'oreille et vous n'auriez pas idée de ce que certaines personnes vous révélerons en se croyant à l'abri dans l'intimité de leur chambre. »

Dans un cri, la meister passa finalement à l'attaque, envoyant un puissant coup de faux en direction du nuage de fumée noirâtre formé par la sorcière. La lame traversa le gaz, ne tranchant que les toiles d'araignées gluantes alentours. Sans se désespérer, Maka enchaîna avec une chorégraphie de mouvements agressifs qui échouèrent tous à frapper leur cible. Le visage blanc d'Arachné se désagrégeait en riant, avant de réapparaître ailleurs.

Une nuée d'araignées grouillantes descendit des piliers pour les attaquer. Avec la vivacité de la foudre, Médusa se plaça devant Maka pour les balayer d'une pluie de flèches vectorielles.

« Ne te laisse pas prendre à son petit jeu et reste calme. Attends le bon moment pour frapper un coup qui porte. »

La meister déglutit, puis acquiesça en raffermissant sa poigne sur le manche de son arme. Elles pouvaient sentir le regarde dédaigneux d'Arachné les guetter, cherchant la moindre faille.

De nouvelles araignées s'approchèrent, sortant des ténèbres et se glissant entre les espaces des dalles, se marchant dessus pour se transformer en une grosse masse noire. Maka leur envoya un coup de tranche-sorcière, désintégrant d'une seule attaque la majorité d'entre elles. Le reste se sépara pour essayer de les prendre en tenaille. Changeant de posture pour consolider son adhésion au sol lors de l'attaque, Médusa envoya une nouvelle valse de flèches. À peine avait-elle reculé son pied en lançant son sort qu'elle éprouva la sensation d'un objet visqueux contre son épiderme plantaire. Arachné avait discrètement tissé une toile minuscule dans son angle mort.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, puis la longueur d'âme de sa sœur explosa tout autour d'elle. Médusa se retrouva au centre de la masse de fumée.

Prisonnière de la toile, des souvenirs refoulés du passé surgirent à la limite de ses globes oculaires. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle sentait sa sœur s'approcher dans son dos, ombre noire et squelettique menaçante. Arachné lui mordit le cou, envoyant son poison dans ses veines et Médusa retomba au sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

Aucun de ses membres ne réagissaient, malgré ses efforts, la voix sifflante de l'autre sorcière résonnait encore dans son esprit, lui martelant le crâne. Maka commençait à paniquer de son côté mais quand Médusa essaya de l'apostropher, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Arachné lui avait clairement jeté un sort. Seuls ses yeux semblaient encore capable de réagir, elle ne pouvait que scruter son champ de vision limité et écouter pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Le bruit de la faux fendant l'air et les rires aigus lui indiquaient qu'Arachné jouait certainement avec Maka. Médusa croyait cette dernière capable de vaincre sa sœur si elle gardait son calme et utilisait de son mieux ses capacités mais dans l'état où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait s'assurer que la meister continua de se battre correctement.

Le corps de sa sœur ne se trouvait pas loin, à sa portée si elle parvenait à sortir de celui de Rachel sans problèmes. Peut-être valait-il cependant mieux attendre encore un peu avant de passer à l'action.

De temps à autre, elle pouvait voir se déplacer au dessus d'elle le nuage de fumée ténébreuse, un bout de la veste noire de Maka ou la lame argentée de sa faux. Les deux forces s'équilibraient pour le moment mais il suffirait d'un instant d'inattention pour que tout bascula.

En dépit du dallage glacial contre sa peau, elle sentait un début de fièvre s'installer au fur et à mesure que les araignées tentaient de ronger son esprit. Il lui fallait occuper toute son attention à les contrer et les maintenir hors de sa tête. Ses oreilles ne percevaient que vaguement la voix d'Arachné expliquant comment elle avait réussi son nouvel exploit et de quelle manière cela affectait la folie des personnes alentours.

Pendant quelques secondes, plus rien ne sembla bouger, puis un frisson traversa sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle reconnaissait le bouillonnement du sang noir qui s'activait. Maka et Soul entraient en résonance et s'apprêtaient à tenter un nouveau coup pour repousser l'assaut de la sorcière. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres tandis que Médusa savourait l'effet de sa création s'imposant sur l'environnement, aussi volubile et impénétrable qu'une tache d'encre noir.

Arachné s'entêtait à continuer de provoquer Maka, ses murmures railleurs étaient cependant trop bas pour que Médusa fut capable de les entendre. Le chaos régnait encore dans sa tête et probablement partout dans le château, ce à quoi s'ajoutait une mélodie lointaine et le bruit du fer grinçant.

Maka paraissait prendre le dessus quand Arachné rit à nouveau. Il y eu un grand choc, puis un cri. Soul Eater hurla le nom de son meister.

En un éclair, Médusa quitta le corps de Rachel et le serpent contenant son âme se rua sur le cadavre de sa sœur pour le posséder. Des craquements d'os assourdirent ses oreilles en même temps qu'elle passait sous la chair et réanimait les membres morts uns à uns, changeant l'apparence du corps à son image.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour que ses nouveaux yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et qu'elle puisse découvrir la scène qui l'attendait.

De larges toiles gluantes, d'un blanc immaculé, avaient été jetées au centre de la pièce. Partant du sol ou du plafond, elles s'accrochaient aux piliers de pierre et aux dalles sombres. Au centre de cette masse collante, Maka s'était retrouvée engluée telle un papillon de nuit. Le sang noir avait transformé ses vêtements en une robe de bal sur laquelle la lumière blafarde des lieux projetait des reflets éphémères comme des vagues. Malgré la délicatesse apparente des broderies du vêtement, celui-ci semblait posséder la solidité de la création de Médusa, au vu de l'absence de blessures sur son corps. Un peu plus loin, Soul, resté sous sa forme de faux, se trouvait lui aussi pris au piège des fils de l'araignée.

Maka tentait de dégager ses bras gantés, sans succès évidemment. Des geignements frustrés s'échappaient de sa bouche, entre ses dents serrés, chaque fois qu'elle tirait sur la toile. Arachné, elle, n'était visible nulle-part. Prudemment, Médusa s'avança, scrutant chaque coin d'ombre derrière lequel elle soupçonnait sa sœur de se cacher. Tout serait perdu si elle se laissait prendre au piège une seconde fois.

Un bref tremblement lui traversa l'échine lorsqu'elle l'aperçut enfin, cachée derrière Maka. La fumée noire de son enveloppe psychique ondoyait autour d'elle, tandis que son bras blanc cadavérique vint lui agripper le cou pour soulever brutalement son menton.

« Alors, la trouves-tu appétissante ? Est-elle à ton goût ? »

La voix aigre de la sorcière résonnait à ses oreilles comme si elle était sortie de son corps lui-même. Médusa essaya de ne pas paraître affectée, avec grande difficulté. Elle se doutait bien que sa sœur pouvait exercer au moins un semblant de contrôle sur sa dépouille, suffisamment pour l'empêcher de se battre à forces égales.

« Que racontes-tu donc encore ? Tes rêves mégalomaniaques t'ont monté à la tête au point que tu ne sois plus capable de t'exprimer clairement ? »

Provoquer ainsi son aînée s'avérait toujours une mauvaise idée et Médusa en était bien consciente mais elle n'avait pas pu se retenir. Les petites allusions obscures et continuelles d'Arachné l'agaçaient trop pour cela. Advienne que pourrait, elle adorait contredire son aînée et l'expression contrariée qui apparaissait maintenant sur son visage fantomatique faisait naître un sourire goguenard sur ses propres lèvres.

« Hmpf, tu ne devrais pas rire Médusa, regarde la position dans laquelle tu te trouves. Tu as amené cette petite idiote jusqu'ici, avec tes belles paroles, sans même te douter à quel point elle devait les prendre à cœur. Tu lui as fait croire qu'elle pourrait avoir ne serait-ce que l'once d'une possibilité de me vaincre et voilà que tu récupères la carcasse que j'ai délaissé pour atteindre de plus hauts sommets... Pitoyable, vraiment. »

Médusa se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche en encaissant les sarcasmes. Il n'y avait en effet rien de glorieux à s'approprier le corps de sa sœur, mais celui-ci était crucial pour achever son but. Lorsque Crona atteindrait le dernier stade de son évolution, elle ne pourrait achever cette étape et mettre son plan final en marche sans forme adulte. L'énergie dégagée par le corps d'Arachné s'avérait très similaire à celui de Médusa, de par leurs liens familiaux, ce qui le rendait parfait pour l'usage qu'elle comptait en faire. Et de toute manière, elle était prête à toutes les bassesses pour arriver à ses fins.

« Enfin, continua Arachné dans un soupir, puisque tu es maintenant mieux présentable, je suppose que tu peux au moins laisser le plaisir à cette pauvre Maka de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Un petit remerciement pour l'avoir menée à sa perte, en somme. »

Crona se trouvant à des lieux d'ici et Médusa préférant garder la confiance de Maka jusqu'à la mort d'Arachné, elle n'allait certainement pas avouer la vérité et lui dire où son enfant se trouvait. Puisque le sang noir s'avérait encore actif, cela signifiait que le lien entre les âmes des deux partenaires n'était pas totalement brisé, si Médusa parvenait à distraire l'attention de sa sœur suffisamment longtemps pour libérer Maka, elles pourraient contre-attaquer.

« Allons, ne la fait pas attendre davantage. Avant qu'elle n'en meurt d'envie. »

Et, tout en parlant, la sorcière passa ses mains le long du corps de la meister, effleurant ses courbes puis descendant jusqu'au bas de sa robe pour la remonter jusqu'à ses hanches. Maka poussa un cri en la regardant faire, impuissante, vite suivie par son arme qui entreprit de se transformer.

Cependant, à peine la faux s'était-elle illuminée, que Médusa lui ordonna d'arrêter pour l'empêcher de tout gâcher, dans un cri qui ressemblait plus à un sifflement qu'une voix humaine.

« Ne bouge pas ! N'essaye surtout pas de te transformer maintenant ! »

En reprenant sa forme humanoïde, il n'aurait fait que se retrouver collé à la toile autour de lui et aurait probablement rompu la mince liaison entre leurs âmes qui maintenait encore le sang noir actif.

Soul s'arrêta, et un silence tendu s'installa pendant quelques secondes. Ce fut Arachné qui le brisa, riant de voir sa sœur cadette paniquer ainsi.

« Hahaha, oui, tu ferais mieux de rester en place, si tu ne veux pas voir la tête de ta chère amie s'envoler. Alors Médusa, que comptes-tu faire ? »

La robe de sang noir était accrochée aux fils blancs, Arachné avait exposé les jambes de Maka jusqu'au haut des cuisses. Médusa fronça les sourcils.

« Maintenant je sais que tu as complètement perdu l'esprit. Ne compte pas sur moi pour entrer dans tes petits jeux pervers. »

Bien qu'un sourire étirait constamment ses lèvres teintées de pourpre, celui-ci se crispait de temps à autre, signe qu'Arachné perdait patience des insolences de Médusa. Malgré tout, elle rit une fois de plus.

« Mes petits jeux ? Tu sembles mal comprendre. Je suppose que tu vas devoir l'entendre de la bouche de la principale concernée pour y croire. »

Sa main remonta à nouveau jusqu'au menton de Maka, la forçant à regarder bien en face d'elle, les yeux droit sur Médusa.

« Allez, dis-lui tout. Tu ne pourras plus jamais le faire autrement.

—Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

—Ce n'est pas bien de mentir. Avoue, veux-tu. Qui sait, tu te sentiras peut-être mieux après.

—Non, je n'ai rien à avouer. »

Aussi soudainement que Maka avait parlé, la façade du visage souriant et maternel d'Arachné se fissura. Son bras fila dans l'air avec un sifflement et la gifle porta dans un grand claquement qui ricocha en écho à travers les abysses d'obscurité entourant les piliers. La sorcière empoigna de ses deux mains la figure de la meister, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de ses joues.

« Vas-tu parler petite catin ?! Te rends-tu comptes de la chance que je t'offre, d'assouvir tes pulsions misérables alors que tu as osé fantasmé sur ma sœur ? »

Interdite, Médusa enregistra ces informations sans mot dire. L'idée semblait absurde, elle se souvenait que Maka avait l'air de l'apprécier lorsqu'elle jouait les infirmières à Shibusen mais elle n'avait clairement pas imaginé que cela puisse aller aussi loin. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait eu aucune raison de s'intéresser aux amourettes des étudiants qu'elle surveillait, ayant des choses bien plus importantes et utiles à faire. Aussi, c'était surtout la véhémence d'Arachné qui la désarçonnait.

Le visage de Maka apparaissait maintenant encore plus pâle que le fantôme lui tournoyant autour en laissant s'échapper d'énormes bouffées de fumée noirâtre. La trace rouge de la main d'Arachné et les empreintes de ses ongles, l'ayant griffée telles des serres, se détachaient pleinement sur sa peau blanche. On aurait dit que tout son sang s'y était rassemblé.

« Ce n'est pas vrai... Ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'ai jamais... Je ne savais pas. Si j'avais su qui elle était vraiment je n'aurais jamais...

—Oh, certes, tu n'avais pas conscience de sa véritable identité initialement. Cela ne t'as pas empêché de continuer tes petites affaires même après ! Mes araignées n'en ont pas raté une miette. »

Elle se tourna alors vers Médusa, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre, observant la scène sans pouvoir réagir. Il n'y aurait pas dû y avoir de quoi s'exciter autant à cause de simples fantasmes adolescents, aussi navrants soient-ils. Mais quelque chose dans la crise de colère d'Arachné ramenait à la surface des souvenirs d'enfance, de cette époque où, de par son droit d'aînesse, sa sœur exerçait un contrôle acharné sur sa petite famille.

Que quelqu'un lui demanda si elle avait un jour craint Arachné et Médusa, de sa hauteur d'adulte et ses centaines d'années d'expérience, aurait sûrement répondu que non, jamais elle n'en avait eu peur. Aujourd'hui cependant, en observant ses yeux noirs briller d'une lueur folle et glaciale, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter sa mémoire infaillible. Enfoui en elle se cachait peut-être un élément volontairement oublié et pourtant terriblement crucial.

« Et bien, Médusa ? Qu'en dis-tu ? Décidée à lui accorder sa dernière chance ? »

Rien que d'entendre le son de sa voix, elle en avait presque la nausée. En temps normal, elle aurait à peine cillé si elle avait appris ce qui venait de lui être révélé, s'affoler des quelconques fantasmes d'une gamine telle que Maka aurait été risible, elle n'était sûrement pas pathétique au point de s'en affecter et peut-être même aurait-elle cherché à en profiter dans d'autres conditions.

Mais dans cette situation, à la manière dont Arachné en parlait et essayait de faire tourner les choses, quelque chose lui donnait des haut-le-cœur sans qu'elle ne put définir pourquoi. Elle savait juste qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle la laissa tirer les ficelles pour satisfaire ses délires obscurs et malsains. Jamais elle ne céderait à sa sœur.

« Je refuse. »

Le front d'Arachné prit une jolie teinte violacée alors que le fantôme de ses muscles se crispaient. Un début de sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Médusa devant son air dépité mais se décomposa aussitôt à la suite de la réplique de sa sœur.

« Dans ce cas, je suppose que cela ne te dérange pas si je la tue tout de suite ? »

Sa voix n'avait pas été haussé d'un ton et pourtant, elle avait la force d'un torrent glacial, qui s'abattit simultanément sur ses trois adversaires au point de les faire tressaillir tous. Maka eut un hoquet. Soul jura.

« A... Attends ! »

Médusa n'avait pu se retenir de faire un pas en avant, tendant la main dans un signe presque implorant. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'Arachné arrivait à la manipuler avec autant de facilité, après tout ce temps. Elle aurait dû être bien au dessus de cela ! Au lieu de quoi, elle se retrouvait là, sur le point de suffoquer sous ses menaces. Elle était tout bonnement pitoyable et si elle ne se ressaisissait pas, elle gâcherait elle-même tout ses plans. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas pensé à l'instant qu'elle serait prête à tous les bas-coups pour atteindre ses buts ? Alors s'il fallait donner de sa personne, l'heure n'était pas venue de se plaindre.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda l'autre sorcière avec grande impatience et un rien d'agacement.

Médusa s'avança à nouveau, un bourdonnement retentissait dans ses oreilles au point de presque l'assourdir. Quand elle avait été pendue à la toile d'araignée, dans le corps de Rachel, Arachné lui avait susurré quelque chose mais elle n'y avait pas prêté attention et à présent, il lui était impossible de se rappeler ses mots. Pourtant, leur fantôme semblait la hanter et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher dans sa tête, d'épier leur reflet déformé, résonnant autour d'elle, incompréhensible murmure d'une langue inconnue.

« Je vais le faire, d'accord ?

—Ah ! Tu changes d'avis à présent ? Attention, je pourrais presque croire que tu tiens à cette petite misérable. »

Il y avait un soupçon de colère grondante dans son intonation. Voilà qu'elle s'énervait que Médusa fit ce qu'elle attendait d'elle, décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais totalement les rouages tordus qui tournaient dans le cerveau de sa sœur, même après huit cent ans. Non pas qu'elle voulu une seule seconde déchiffrer ses obsessions.

« Je ne le fais pas parce que j'en ai envie. Seulement parce que c'est ce que tu veux. »

Prononcer ces mots lui donnait l'impression de s'écorcher la gorge et le petit rictus satisfait d'Arachné retournait le couteau dans la plaie.

« Oh, ce n'est pas ce que _moi_ , je veux. Crois-moi. »

La sorcière se retint de répliquer, si elle laissait sa sœur baisser sa garde toute seule en pensant l'avoir matée, ses chances de retourner la situation augmentaient grandement. Finalement, cette proposition écœurante qu'Arachné lui faisait était idéale, puisqu'elle lui permettait de s'approcher suffisamment de Maka pour la délivrer. Médusa maudit sa stupidité passagère, née d'elle ne savait quelle aversion, qui avait failli lui faire manquer ce fait.

Quand elle fut suffisamment proche, elle se rendit compte que des larmes naissaient au coin des yeux humides de Maka. Un mélange de peur et de résignation avait pris place sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se débattre, ce qui était tant mieux, Médusa lui apprendrait bien assez vite ses plans.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser, sans la moindre douceur, leurs dents s'entrechoquant presque. Ses doigts glissèrent ensuite le long de son cou, jusqu'à ses épaules couvertes. Caressant les fils du tissu, elle désactiva d'un signe magique le sang noir qui les liait. Le vêtement craqua, dénudant le haut de ses bras gantés et Médusa y enfonça ses ongles.

Maka gémit contre sa bouche, tenta vainement de se reculer, mais elle restait parfaitement bloquée par la toile d'araignée. La sorcière la relâcha et lui laissa quelques secondes pour respirer avant de déposer de nouveaux baisers sur ses lèvres, son front, sa joue, au coin de son oreille, le long de sa carotide, lui faisant peu à peu tourner la tête vers son épaule dénudée où apparaissaient en rouge les marques laissées par ses doigts. Une exclamation de surprise qui allait sortir de sa bouche se transforma en un cri de douleur lorsque Médusa lui mordit le cou. Les larmes au coin de ses yeux roulèrent sur ses joues mais son regard restait fixé sur la peau exposée de son épaule.

Arachné eut un petit rire.

« Allons, si tu la traites comme cela, elle ne risque pas d'y prendre du plaisir. »

Son ton se voulait sérieux mais cachait mal le fait qu'elle appréciait terriblement de voir Maka souffrir ainsi.

Elle ne se doutait pas que, le long du bras dénudé de la meister, se trouvait un message qu'Arachné ne pouvait voir et que Médusa avait tracé en appliquant son pouvoir de vectoroute à même la peau. Les flèches miniatures formaient des lettres qui à leur tour créaient des mots, indiquant à Maka d'attendre le bon moment pour que la sorcière la libéra.

Maintenant, il fallait trouver le lien qui la reliait encore à Soul. Tout en continuant d'embrasser son visage, Médusa passa ses mains le long de son corps, caressant le tissu couleur encre à la recherche d'un élément se détachant du reste. Après avoir découvert le message, Maka s'était calmée et la peur avait disparu de ses yeux, elle essayait de rencontrer le regard de Médusa, peut-être dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus. Ne voulant pas risquer d'attirer l'attention d'Arachné, la sorcière évitait de croiser ses yeux.

Ses mains couraient sur ses hanches et le haut de ses cuisses, palpant le tissu, elles provoquaient des petits tressaillements chez l'adolescente, parfois suivis de soupirs. Enfin, elle trouva un fil qui se détachait de la robe, si fin qu'il était presque invisible à l'œil nu, dans l'obscurité. Il tombait sur le sol et partait dans la direction de la faux démoniaque. L'autre bout y était sûrement resté attaché, ce simple fil allait les sauver.

Jetant un bref coup d'œil à Arachné, Médusa se rendit compte que sa sœur commençait à s'impatienter. Il ne fallait pas lui laisser le temps de se lasser de son petit jeu. Brusquement, elle glissa sa main entre les jambes de Maka, lui faisant pousser un cri de surprise. Ses cuisses se serrèrent par réflexe contre le bras de la sorcière pour la bloquer mais la chaleur de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre sembla la perturber et ses muscles se relâchèrent finalement pour laisser les doigts fins passer. Médusa effleura doucement les contours de sa chair, attentive à ne pas brusquer Maka et risquer de tout faire échouer ainsi. Maka ne la quittait pas des yeux. Les joues rougies, les pupilles dilatées, ses soupirs s'accentuaient à chaque caresse.

Médusa gardait le fil dans son autre main, caché au milieu des froufrous de la robe qu'elle maintenait en place, en même temps qu'elle écartait la cuisse de Maka pour un meilleur accès. C'était un dangereux jeu d'équilibriste. Ignorer l'attention qu'Arachné leur portait était difficile mais elle s'efforçait de la bloquer de sa ligne de vision pour ne pas se déconcentrer.

Sous ses baisers, Maka se laissait aller tant et si bien qu'elle la sentit rapidement proche de la jouissance. La sorcière embrassa à nouveau son cou et laissa ses lèvres dans le creux de son épaule pour commencer à réciter dans un murmure une de ses incantations. Le moment où Maka se relâcherait totalement serait aussi celui où la vigilance d'Arachné serait la plus basse.

Ne pouvant utiliser ses mains pour couvrir sa bouche, Maka avait bien du mal à retenir ses cris, serrant les dents ou se mordillant la lèvre sans parvenir totalement à empêcher le moindre râle de lui échapper. Enfin, les efforts de Médusa culminèrent, au même moment où Maka atteignait l'orgasme dans un gémissement de plaisir impossible à réprimer, la sorcière termina son sort et une tornade de flèches vint taillader les toiles d'araignée tout autour d'elles, tandis qu'elle tirait d'un coup sec sur le fil pour projeter la faux dans les mains de la meister.

Arachné, dans un cri de surprise, envoya avec ses doigts de nouvelles toiles dans leur direction mais il était trop tard. Consciente que quelque chose allait se passer Maka avait vite repris ses esprit et tranché les derniers liens qui la retenaient. Elle enroula les fils gluants que la sorcière lui envoyait encore autour du manche de son arme, tirant dessus pour attirer son ennemie à portée de sa lame. Arachné jura. L'énergie du filin magique étant reliée à son âme, cette toile menait directement à son enveloppe psychique. Bien qu'elle ai pu en théorie s'en séparer, la pression de la situation –et peut-être un soupçon d'orgueil– la poussait par réflexe à tirer dans l'autre sens, afin de faire tomber Maka dans ses griffes à la place.

Pour l'empêcher de se faire emporter, Médusa empoigna les mains encore vêtues des gants noirs, l'aidant à enrouler le fil plus rapidement. À la force de leurs trois âmes, elles traînèrent en moins de quelques secondes la sorcière jusqu'à la faux et d'un seul coup, le fil de l'araignée fut tranché par le fer.

Le nuage de fumée explosa, avant de monter dans les hauteurs pour se dissiper au premier courant d'air, ne laissant derrière lui que l'âme d'Arachné, brillant d'une lueur sinistre dans l'obscurité.

Elles regardèrent le fruit de leur combat pendant plusieurs secondes sans bouger, la respiration lourde de Maka étant le seul bruit perturbant le silence épais des lieux. Puis, Médusa se rendit compte que ses mains se tenaient encore sur les siennes, qui agrippaient fermement l'arme du crime. D'un simple mouvement des bras, elle l'attira contre elle, embrassant ses lèvres une fois de plus, une toute dernière fois.

Jusque là, elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la probable véracité des propos d'Arachné sur les supposés sentiments de l'adolescente et peut-être en avait-elle un peu douté mais en la sentant presser son corps contre le sien, gémir contre sa bouche et entrouvrir ses lèvres pour elle, la sorcière se dit que peut-être sa sœur avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Pas que cela ai eut beaucoup d'importance.

Il y eut un grand craquement. Plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de Maka, elle la repoussa doucement.

« Mé...du... »

Les yeux verts prirent une teinte très pâle sous la surprise, laissant apparaître distinctement ses pupilles rétrécies. Elle tourna son regard sur son ventre, qu'une flèche vectorielle traversait de part en part. Soul reprit forme humaine pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tomba en arrière, criant le nom de la sorcière comme elle l'avait déjà fait maintes fois.

Médusa allait transpercer l'arme à son tour mais une attaque soudaine sur sa gauche l'en empêcha. La sorcière para de justesse le coup de poing qu'on lui envoyait. Le nouvel ennemi s'avérait, aussi étonnant que cela put paraître, être un singe armée d'une Death Scythe.

Au sol, Maka agonisait, soutenue à grande peine par son arme. Elle tenta de dire quelque chose avec ses dernières forces, Médusa n'entendit cependant aucun mot, elle était trop occupée à parer l'assaut de son adversaire. Profitant d'un temps mort de sa part, elle lui jeta à la figure toute une salve de flèches vectorielles pour le distraire, tandis qu'elle se ruait vers la sortie, dont la porte était maintenant grande ouverte. Le passage de l'obscurité à la lumière lui fit cligner les paupières quelques instants pendant sa fuite, puis tout fut loin derrière elle.

Rien ne s'était passé comme la sorcière l'imaginait mais Médusa avait eu tout ce qu'elle voulait, s'était débarrassée de deux de ses plus importantes ennemies et son plan ultime était prêt à être lancé. Sûrement, elle pourrait vivre sans problèmes le peu de temps qui lui restait avec l'aversion de ce qu'Arachné lui avait forcé à faire, et le sang de Maka sur ses lèvres.


End file.
